


A Day In My Life

by Kurosaki_Hakutou



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Green Eggs and Ham, Murphy's Ghost, Murphy's Law, My First AO3 Post, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally a contest piece, Poor Danny, a certain purple and green dino, bad day, i dont know if shes moved over.., should check on that..., shout out to friend on ff.net
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:58:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kurosaki_Hakutou/pseuds/Kurosaki_Hakutou
Summary: Danny has a bad day is ready to snap when he Box Ghost attacks...AGAIN! So he goes to the Ghost Zone to track down Murphy's ghost. You know what they say: "Whatever can go wrong, will go wrong."





	A Day In My Life

"Danny, wake up! We're going to be late for school!" Jazz was outside her brother's room on a Monday morning. They weren't really late, but that seemed to get her brother up quicker in the mornings.

On the other side of the door Danny started awake. It was morning already? Urg... Last night was a long one in terms of ghost fighting and an English test today, one that the aforementioned ghosts, mainly the Box Ghost, kept him from studying for. Dash was also bound to be in a bad mood for the lost football game on Friday, so Danny would get to play 'let's avoid being a punching bag' as well. For a brief moment he considered playing sick. Then remembered that his father had 'modified' all the thermometers in the house to shock ghosts for some odd reason.

That idea was thrown out as he got up out of bed and began to ready himself for the day.

Danny slowly went downstairs and into the kitchen where his mother was at the table working on the Ghost Gabber. He rolled his eyes hoping that it was shut off as he sat down pouring a bowl of cereal.

"Morning Mom, Jazz..."

"Morning Mom, Jazz...fear me!" The Ghost Gabber repeated after him in that annoying monotone. He banged his head quietly on the table as his mother frowned. Jazz winced, and stood up to leave dragging Danny with her. She shoved him out the door while yelling that they would be late to school.

"You owe me breakfast..." Danny grumbled while getting in his sister's car. Jazz rolled her eyes and started the car.

"I'll buy you a doughnut."

It was a quiet ride to school as how Danny was half asleep, so Jazz pressed play on the car's CD player. A high pitched voice began to blast from the speakers. Danny had, once again, started awake and began to glare at his sister.

"What? Alvin and the Chipmunks are the perfect thing to perk someone up in the morning!"

Danny did not look convinced, "Only if said person is insane..." he muttered and looked pointedly at Jazz, he twitched as a particularly high note was squeaked out. She huffed and pulled in the school's parking lot.

"Just be glad that I drove you."

Danny was glad to get out of that car and meet up with Sam and Tucker at the doors.

"Hey, Danny."

"Morning, man. How was last night?"

"Morning Sam, Tuck, and last night stank... I never got to study..."

His friends winced. Tucker got that look that said he was about to mouth off, "I was under lockdown or I would've helped, like Robin to Batman!"

"...Tucker, never say that agai-" Sam was cut off.

"Hello again ghost child!"

Danny sighed. Darn Skulker!

He darted behind a well placed dumpster to transform into Phantom and came out shooting. They both went up into the air to have more room to fight.

Skulker inhaled deeply, "I love the smell of fear in the morning."

Danny face-faulted, "Actually," he began to taunt, "I think that it's just cafeteria... Meatloaf surprise today!" he threw an ectoblast as he said 'surprise' that Skulker dodged and invisibly punched Danny into the school building. He shook it off quickly and proceeded to kick Skulker in the head. Suddenly a volley of very large and painful looking missiles popped out of Skulker's armor.

"Those are new..." Danny said in a week voice.

Skulker grinned, "You like them, just upgraded them!"

"You sound like Technus now."

"It matters not, for today I shall have your pel-" BEEP BEEP BEEP! "Go to library and check out the book Green Eggs and Ham? Darn! I thought I fixed that! I don't even like that book!" Then he blasted off to the library.

"Nice work Tuck!" Danny exclaimed when he came back down to the ground. He dove behind the same dumpster to change back.

Sam looked disturbed, "Why would Skulker even know about that book...?"

Danny and Tucker than gained a thoughtful look. It was slightly disturbing that the ghost had known of that particular book, especially enough to dislike it that much. It appeared that Danny had blackmail for his next fight with 'The Ghost Zone's Greatest Hunter'.

"Authoressinhiding's Back to School, get to class." Mr. Lancer was right behind them, as he was so good at appearing out of nowhere to yell at them and direct them to class. At least they would not be late today. Five minutes later they were found in the classroom listening to Mr. Lancer explain the test. Sam and Tucker glanced at Danny as Mr. Lancer announced that the test was worth 500 points. The halfa had paled around five shades and had begun to sweat.  
The test was one long essay over 'Sir Gawain and the Green Knight'. He hadn't even read half of it yet... he was playing "Let's Make the Halfa's Life Miserable By Kicking the Box Ghost Out of the Ghost Zone for a Week". If he saw one more box in the next month, he was going to hurt something or someone…

After failing yet another test and then sleeping through Science, Danny had to suffer through the wonderful place that is the school cafeteria and its...food? Well, maybe if the officials keep telling themselves that... nah, it still looks like roadkill.

"I flunked, can I join the Epic Fail Club now?" Sam and Tucker looked slightly amused at their friend's comment.

"Come-on, Danny, it could have been worse..." the carnivore began to then eat his meat. The group's Goth and only girl looked disgusted at the meat-eater.

"Tucker's right," she looked at Tucker sharply and told him to not get used to hearing that, "at least you were there. You had to get some right, right?"

Danny looked vacant, Sam turned to see what he was staring at.

...Paulina…

A milk carton was killed in that instant.

"Seriously, what can the two of you see in that!" she pointed to the Hispanic to emphasize her anger.

The two boys replied at the same time, "She's pretty..." in an enchanted voice. It caused a vain to pop in Sam's head.

"Would you two get out of your perfect little Barney the Dinosaur world please!" she slapped both hands over her mouth when she realized what she just made a reference to. Her eyes were wide and looking at Danny and Tucker's shocked, stunned, and slightly unbelieving faces. 'At least,' a little voice in her head told her, 'they stopped thinking about Paulina...'

"Did Sam just say what I thought I heard Sam just say...?" Tucker looked nervously over at Danny, who was trying not to burst out laughing at one of his best friends.  
Sam's face was now beat red in embarrassment. Why did she just say that? Oh yeah, Paulina...all the more reason to hate the popular little princess…

"You..haha...make fun of...Haha..Skulker for the Green Eggs and Ham book...HAHA...and then you mention Barney the Dinosaur...hahahaHaHaHaHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

At least Tucker had a cover for his dumb comment about Batman this morning...he was already a moron. They expected geeky comments like that from him, but her? She was goth, she did not ever watch Barney. She hated the very idea, it was so perky and happy... and oh don't even get her started on the theme song…

Just than a shadow appeared over Danny and he stopped laughing instantly. The scrawny boy gulped as he recognized it. He slowly turned his head to Dash and sighed. He knew this was coming…

"Hey Fentina, guess what? We lost the game by two points last week. Know what that means..." the blond jock trailed off meaningfully.

Three and one half minutes later, on the dot. Danny found himself crammed into one of Casper High's tiny lockers. This was not his week, for his ghost sense went off just then. He went ghost silently inside the locker and went off in search of the ghost. Not that it was all that hard to do.  
It was the Box Ghost.

That was it! Danny just waved 'buhbye!' to the last of his sanity and self-control. He screamed in frustration and did not particularly care who heard him, ghost hunter or otherwise. Danny Phantom had had it! "That does it! Murphy's ghost is going down!" the specter yelled before flying off and leaving behind a very confused Box Ghost to be beaten by Valerie.  
Danny had sneaked in his house and down to the basement and into the ghost zone. He paused before picking a random direction and flying off. The ghost kid was still pretty peeved and wanting to fight a certain ghost that jinxed his life.

'Anything that can go wrong, will go wrong... Most stupidest saying ever' he thought as he flew, 'why me...'

After a while of flying around- quite literally- Danny thought there for a while, he stumbled-or rather floated- across just the ghost he was looking for. He smirked on the inside feeling insanely happy that he had found the ghost and that something had gone correctly.  
He shot an ectoblast just to the left of the old ghost. Murphy looked up and sighed. 'Not another one, do I know him...?' he thought, 'it's not my fault I said was was true...yet when things don't go their way, who do the ghosts come to find, me.'

"Hello," he said in a much more chipper voice than he was just thinking in, "and what brings you to my little corner of the Ghost Zone."

Oh boy, the ticked off face of this young ghost did not bode well for Murphy. He really looked like he had a bone to pick. Thankfully, they young ghost kid took a deep breath and let it out slowly, hands clenched at his sides.

"I barely get any sleep because of the Box Ghost, the other kicked him out of the Zone, I spend all weekend chasing him, I never get a chance to study, flunk a 500 point test, get shoveled into a locker, get attacked, the Box Ghost shows back up! I have detention for two weeks because of chasing the Box Ghost the week before, and lastly used as a punching bag for Dash!"

Murphy stared blankly at the poor kid, he had run into the Box Ghost a few times and the little guy could get oh so very annoying with his ranting of ruling the human world with boxes and defeating Phantom and...oh shoot...that's way the kid looked familiar. He was Danny Phantom.

"Umm... I'm sorry? Not really my fault though, is it."

Phantom just sighed, "No, but I guess I needed to rant a little bit myself..."

"I can understand, I've met the Box Ghost before..."

They both laughed at the Box Ghost's expense and chatted a bit longer before Danny remembered that he needed to get home. They said their goodbyes and Danny began the trip back to the Fenton Portal.

He was quite tired by the time he got home and had just closed to portal when his parents had came down to the basement. With a quick glance of the clock he was assured of the time, five o'clock.

"Hey, Danny," his mother greeted, "I guess we missed you when you came home?"  
Nervously Danny said that they looked pretty busy when he came in so he just went to his room to do homework and now was down in the basement to do his chores. They appeared to buy that made up excuse, not like he could say that he just got back from the Ghost Zone and talking to Murphy's ghost.

"That's great Danny-boy, now I don't have to clean anything!" It was then that Danny noticed the medium sized gun in his father's hands, unfortunately for him he just had to ask what it was, "This is our new Fenton Freezer! Fire it at any ghost and BAM! Ghost-cicle! Except it doesn't quite work yet, for some reason."

Danny breathed in relief. That means that it couldn't be tested on anything, him specifically. That was when his mother cut in. "We only need to find something to hold these two small pieces together with... That's why we come back down here."

"Have you tried a paper clip?" Danny inserted sarcastically.

"Oh, Danny, that's a wonderful idea!" she and his father began to look around the messy lab for a paper clip.

Meanwhile Danny was mentally kicking himself and bashing his head against a mental wall. He was not serious when he suggested that. Why did he do that? Now he was helping his parents build the weapons that he would be shot at with when he was in ghost mode. He was hoping that that dumb suggestion would not work…

"Banzai!" Jack exclaimed from across the room.

"Oh, great, it worked..." the teen murmured from the corner he was currently occupying. As soon as he heard the word 'test' come from his father he bolted upstairs with the claim that he forgot part of a history assignment that was due tomorrow. The sounds of blasting followed him through the living room.

He ran into Jazz on the stairs to the second floor.

"Where did you disappear to today?" she asked concerned.

"Oh, you know, the Ghost Zone. I found Murphy's ghost, chatted and came back home, then helped to fix a dysfunctional ghost freezer!" He took Jazz's confusion as a pass to run past her and lock himself in his room. The look on his sister's face while she tried to process what he had rushed out was priceless.

He booted up his computer and logged onto the internet to catch Sam and Tucker. He wanted to tell them about his talk with Murphy. Although teasing Sam about her slipup at lunch that afternoon was tempting as well. At least until she kicked his and Tucker's butts in Doom. When he logged off it was nine at night and his father came up wanting to show him the Fenton Freezer.

He faked being asleep over his history book, actually remembering his cover for once. It didn't work for long as dinner was ready, but phrase to Jazz for talking them into no ghost inventions at the dinner table, ever. He was tired of watching his back during meals in his own house. He told his parents, an edited version of course, about his day. Jazz scolded him for laughing at Sam, his father looked amused and his mother had a knowing grin on her face.

After dinner Danny went to bed. He flopped down on his bedspread and sighed while hoping that he could get a full night's sleep and be awake for classes tomorrow, but doubted it very much.

"Ah well," he said to himself, "just another normal day in my life."


End file.
